Yojin
Yojin '(余燼, ''Yojin) is a young mage in training from a formerly destroyed farming village near Mount Hakobe. Having no home, Yojin travels from place to place in order to discern the fate of his missing master who abandoned him after a Fire Magic spell went wrong. To date, Yojin has yet to either find his former master or join a guild. The few individuals he's interacted with over the time of his travels call him the 'Mage of the Dying Flame '(枯死の魔術師,'' Koshi Honō no Majutsu-shi'') due to his sole use of Ember Magic. Appearance Pale skinned and thin, Yojin is the very image of poverty, having a very small diet due to his lack in money. When seen, Yojin is usually slouching a lot, sporting a rather melancholy expression. On the left side of his face is a large bandage, covering a huge burn that starts from his forehead to a little below his eye. This bandage is slightly covered by a large mass of tangled black hair that has never been washed or cut. This usually causes him to be mistaken for a girl at first, though in reality, he's just a young boy. Yojin's only remaining eye is a dark grey, which on occasion looks entirely black. His usual garb is a mass of sack cloth and cotton bundled together into a large poncho, with a linen shirt and pair of shorts being worn underneath. As he is poor, he cannot afford shoes, so his feet are bare and slightly scarred from countless injuries. On his ankles are the last of his bandages which were used to cover wounds gotten from travelling, those these wounds have since healed. Overall, Yojin is a pitiful figure to look at, though he doesn't let it bother him. Personality Despite his constant sad expression, Yojin is actually a pretty optimistic individual who enjoys company. Even though he's gone through a lot, he keeps up a constant happy demeanor, taking most things in his stride. However, he still carries a bit of trauma with him as a result of the burn of his face, causing him to be afraid of using Fire magic, as he's scared the same incident fro his childhood will happen again. Yojin also occasionally suffers from re-occuring nightmares of what happened to his village, resulting in a lack of sleep. This then causes him to be quite melancholy the next day, as a lack of sleep negatively affects his personality. In order to combat this, he constantly naps a lot to make up for loss sleep, though this makes him look lazy to the casual observer. Though he has had his share of awful experiences, Yojin is still incredibly naive and doesn't understand the difference between truth and deception. This usually causes him to get robbed or taken advantage of, though he never learns his lesson so he just keeps getting tricked. His naive nature makes him endearing to some while others merely insult him and call him an idiotic little kid. History Yojin was born in a small farming village, though he never lived with his parents as he was an orphan at birth. When he was a baby, he was taken in by the villagers and cared for jointly by everyone that lived there, though the village was small. This joint caring of yojin is what made him into a kind, naive child as everyone cared for him like their own family. A few years later, on is fifth birthday, a mage named Ingis came to the village, moving in as the resident magic user.Being inspired by his use of Fire Magic, Yojin begged Ingis to teach him, though the mage refused as he was too young. In the meantime, Yojin would do all he could to help his soon-to-be master, eventually moving in with him and developing a father-son bond. When Yojin became 8 years old, Ingis finally opted to teach Yojin, discovering the boy had a talent. However, it all went downhill from there, as Yojin accidently burned his master's house down with a fire ball. As most of the villagers were out in the fields, few people could react to help put out the fire. This resulted in Yojin suffering a burn to the face when he tried to put the blaze out with a few others. The fire then spread to the whole village, burning it to the ground. Soon after, Ingis ran from the village, feeling remorseful for ever teaching Yojin magic. Coming back to their burnt down homes, the villagers chased Yojin out, condemning him for causing the mess. With his almost half charred face, the boy was exiled, having to tend to the wound on his own. Due to his inexperience, the burn then scarred his face permenantly, causing him to hide it under a bandage. A year or so later, he made it to Magnolia, where he was temporarily taken in by a female mage named Serina who helped him back to health and taught him a little about how to control magic, as well as showing him the basics of Ember Magic, as the boy loved the way the embers flew about and wished for her to teach him, sice he knew that it would not carry the risks that his uncontrollable Fire Magic did. Eventually, he left to find his master, having no clue as to why he disappeared. Since he left Magnolia, Yojin has travelled small distances around Magnolia, having no luck in finding his former master, though he did return to his home village at age 12 in order to apologise to the villagers, as well as doing his best to repay them. In fact, every year since then, he returns to help out in the hopes that he can make it up to them for what he did, though their old relationship between each other may never be repaired. Magic and Abilities Magic Fire Magic While Yojin has the talent to use Fire Magic and has used it once before, he no longer uses it due to the fear spurred on by his first ever spell going out of control and setting fire to his master's home, which eventually led to the burning down of his own village. *'Fire Ball: '''A simple spell that fires off a ball of fire. Due to Yojin's lack of control and explosive magic power, it went out of control on its first use. Ember Magic Though it is related to Fire Magic, Yojin prefers it as it looks pretty and the magic itself is fairly weak, minimizing the chances of anyone getting hurt. Due to learning from his mistakes, he has a strong control over his Ember Magic, preventing any stray embers from flying off. *'Torrent of the Fireflies: A spell that creates a large amount of embers twisting around into a tornado of embers that shoot at the target. *'Orb of the Lampryds: '''A spell that compresses a mass of embers together into a ball which can be thrown at a target. When thrown, the embers scatter in a small combusting explosion of flame.. *'Brazier of the Glowworms: 'A spell that creates a small mass of embers that float around together, acting as a small torch that gives off light. *'Blinding of the Fire Beetles: 'A spell that creates a handful of embers which are to be thrown at the target, temporarily blinding them, going out before the embers hit the eyes. *'Stream of the Candleflies: '''A spell that releases multiple strings of embers that all converge on the target, igniting as they hit the target. Abilities '''Above Average Agility: '''Due to his small frame, Yojin is able to jump around and move with ease, dodging opponents with little issue. He usually incorporates his magic with this, allowing him to hit opponents larger than him with no problem. '''Explosive Magic Power: '''From birth, Yojin has possessed great amounts of magic power, though his power is not at the level of an S class mage at all. Because of his lack of experience and control, Yojin uses weaker spells, since the stronger the spell, the more powerful it is and the more likely it is for a spell to go awry. '''Extensive Knowledge of Farming: '''Having being raised in a farming village, Yojin knows quite a bit about farming and even owned an almanac at some point, with which he was taught to read by the villagers while he was young. because of this, he knows the right time to paint crops and harvest, as well as the best ways to grow vegetables. '''Basic First Aid: '''Being self taught, Yojin only knows the basics and isn't particularly good at patching himself up, though he has been instructed slightly by the mage who taught him Ember Magic. Trivia *Yojin's name means 'ember' or 'smouldering flame'. Category:Fire Magic User